Dark Desire
by SweetCyn
Summary: Smut, just smut. Undertaker/Daffney


Dark Desire

By DaffTaker93

Note: I don't know own anything in this fic, not even the cabin.

Daffney shivered in the cold night air, _"Why am I here?"_ she thought, waiting on the door to open to the small cabin. Then suddenly, the crooked door slowly opened, as if a ghost hand turned the knob. Dim light from three candles, on a small coffee table. She could see his large frame sitting an old wooden chair, she could feel his piercing green eyes burning a hole through her chest. The cabin door slammed shut closing almost as soon as she entered. "Come here." He whispered. Slowly, Daffney moved by his side, his hand came up and waved her raven locks out of her face. "On your knees." The giant said, once again in a whisper. Daffney complied, swiftly dropping to her knees. "Your nervous about something... what"? He could tell she wasn't her usual perky self. Certainly not the Daffney, Kane introduced too him. "Nothing... just cold." She lied, hoping it would convince him. He smirked, then quickly hooked the ring on the leather coller around her neck with one finger, and pulled her close. "Why are you lying to the Undertaker"? He growled. She could feel his ice cold breath on her cheek. "I'm not lying!" She said trying not to show intimidation. His voice became softer, and Mark let out a low laugh, smiling as he let go of his little pet. "Its ok... I'm not going to hurt you." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Daffney felt most of her stress go away almost immediatly. Mark noticed this, and kneeled down in front of her on one knee. She looked up at him, with a look of lust and restraint. She felt his arms come around her slinder waist. Mark pressed his lips to hers, in a small forceful embrace. Daffney's arms wrapped around his thick neck, and deepend the kiss, opening her mouth and letting his tongue slide in; she felt him tighten his grip and stand with her in his arms, braking their kiss. Daffney smiled and let out a small giggle, "Where are we going?" She said, pulling on his gottee. Mark looked over and nodded at the small bed in the corner of the one room cabin.

Mark laid her down on the cold sheets, and began disrobing her, taking her thick combat boots off, then her blue jeans, revealing the her naked pussy to the cold air. Mark gave her a sinister grin, before letting his freezing hand rub her already wet and swollen womanhood. "AAAHHHH," She moaned, enjoying the pain and pleasure his cold touch brought. Mark climbed up on top of her, keeping his hand between her legs, and began liking and kissing her soft neck. Daffney closed her eyes and let go of all her inibitions. She felt him begin to unzip her strapless corset, Daffney lifted her body and watched him toss the leather top by the couch. Mark then gave her small peck on the lips before lowering his mouth on her right nipple. Daffneys gasped, as he sucked the nub between his teeth and let his tongue flick over the dark diget, as he teased her with his mouth and fingers, Mark wrapped his free hand around her left breast, and squeezed the soft mound. Daffney was close she knew she wouldn't last much longer with the sweet torture he was giving her. After he was finished with the right breast, he gave her left breats the same treatment. Daffney lifted her head and pulled his face close to hers, "Taste me... please." She whispered. Mark smiled and began kissing her belly, then pushing her further up the bed and coming face to face with Daffney's gorgeous, and now very wet, love tunnel. He pressed his mouth to her tight entrance, and began lapping at her juicy hole, causing a loud moan to escape her lips. He would then stick his middle and index fingers at the tip of her hole, while he sucked on her clit, in the same way as her tits earlier. Pressing into her his fingers easily disappeared inside of her, causing another moan. He began pumping her body, as held onto his head, pulling him closer. Mark grinned and continued the treament. Daffney suddenly arched her back and wrapped her legs around his head, as a massive orgasm hit, and her sweet juices came puring out, Mark caught as much as he could in his mouth, and slowed his movements down to a complete stop. "You enjoy that"? He whispered. Daffney could only nod, as he climbed to his feet, he then discarded his jeans, causinghis hard nine-inch shaft spring into the air. Daffney wrapped her slinder fingers around the member and began rubbing and pulling it, with light force. Mark's moan filled the room as she picked up the pace. He suddenly but softly grabbed her tattooed arm, forcing her to stop. "I want to cum inside you... not on you." He laughed. Daffney crawled to the middle of the bed and spread herself for him. Mark climbed back on top of her, and sank his cock deep inside of her. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" they yelled together. Her muscles jerked and tightened around the long cock, causing him to push deeper inside of her. Daffney began bucking and pushing him deeper into her snatch, she didn't want him to leave her body. The two began to pick up the pace, as Daffney felt her inside tighten around his large cock. Mark began ramming into her harder than before, as the sound of his balls slapping against her asshole filled the room, along with their moans and screams. Mark pushed one last time, as Daffney grabbed two handfulls of his hair and pulled, the two screamed one last time let their orgasms hit, as his cum coated her inside, Mark felt her wetness shoot out and cover his two stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, before Mark broke the pose, and laid down with Daffney finding her spot under his arm. "That was great." She said. "Yeah we'll do more in the morning." Mark smiled, before kissing her on the forehead and wrapping them in the quilt at the foot of the bed. The two fell asleep with smiles on their faces, in anticipation of their next romp.

Note: Should I continue? And Be Nice. :)


End file.
